beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Katana Sakaki
Katana Sakaki, (さかき片刃, Sasaki Katana) is a minor character who appears in the anime series, Beyblade Burst. He is part of the team Rideout, founded by the prodigy Lui Shirasagi. Katana's bey is currently unknown. Appearance Katana is mid-sized, with mahogany hair and deep teal eyes. His regular attire consists of a white t-shirt with one sleeve rolled up, casual blue jeans, a brown leather armguard, and a brown back-guard of the same material. His most noticeable attribute is the dark blue motorcycle goggles he wears propped up on his head. Personality Katana is serious, and confident in his abilities, as shown by his unfaltering determination when he faced Zac the Sunrise, one of the members of the Four Spin Emperors. He is very eager to please Rideout's level-headed team leader, Gabe Brunai, and doesn't question his orders. He is also easily swayed, as he was saddened after Lui belittled all of Rideout, and stated he didn't care about the team. Relationships Gabe Brunai Katana deeply respects and admires Gabe as the leader of his team, and believes that he is a very strong Blader. He strives to do good in his battles to help Rideout advance into the finals. Kyou Sandai Katana silently agrees with Kyou when he points out that Lui is unnecessarily rude to the whole team, but doesn't approve of the newcomer's outspokenness or his want to prove himself. Katana also comforts Kyou when he is moved by Ken's fighting spirit when he battles against Lui, and the strong support from the Beasts. Lui Shirasagi Katana and Lui have a distant relationship - while Katana respects Lui, Lui doesn't see him as important or a skilled Blader. This greatly disappoints Katana to the point where he and his teammates need support from Gabe to regain their confidence in themselves. Shinki Mikuni Katana doesn't often interact with Shinki, but he supports him completely, and defends Shinki against Lui when Shinki makes an admiring comment about Shu during his battle with the Beigoma Academy BeyClub. Shu Kurenai Like most others, Katana admires Shu's skill as one of the Four Spin Emperors, and trains hard in hope of beating him and the other three someday. Battles Anime Appearances Episode 29 - Eye on the Prize! Episode 36 - Rideout Rising! Episode 37 - Next Stop, Team Finals! Episode 38 - Battle to the Finish! Lost Luinor! Episode 39 - Into the Vortex! Lost Spiral! Episode 45 - Spryzen vs. Wyvron Gallery Anime katana1.jpg|Katana loses to Zac katana2.jpg|Katana training with Rideout Trivia * Katana also denotes the traditionally made Japanese weapon, which features a curved, sharp-edged blade with a long guard and two handgrips. * He sports one of the most simple clothing designs in the Beyblade Burst series. * Katana is a very rare given name in Japan, and is a combination of kata (片) meaning "one-sided," and na (刃) meaning edge. * Sakaki may be derived from the town of Sakaki, Nagano in Japan, or the cleyera japonica flower, commonly known as sakaki, which has been known to grow in warmer areas of Japan. Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Ride Out Category:Beyblade Burst characters Category:Teams